To Love Again
by Smori
Summary: Sauske's addicted to heroine. He and his brother are sent to live with their cousins, the Hyuuga's. They have to go to school with them and everything. Just one year though. Will Sasuke want to leave when the time is up? SasuNaru. FullSumInside. :On Hold:
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Sasuke and Itachi are sent away to their cousin Neji's house for a year. They comes around August, and have to start school in September. They go back home in August on the next year. So like August to August. -nods- Sasuke wants to leave sooner than August, but that might change when he runs into a certain blonde? Hmmm... -smiles- -wiggles eyebrows- (Or I would if I could... You get it...) One question... Why are Sasuke and Itachi sent away? o.o (Didn't think of that, did'ja!)  
**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai. Fluff. Voilence. Drugs. Rape. Lotsa Dialoge. Bad Grammar and Spelling. Uhh... More... Yes... More...  
**Discliamer:** Naruto would be a very scary show if I owned it. They'd have to put it on Adult Swim, not Cartoom Network. -smiles- I'd also change a lot of the anime to match the manga better... Stupid anime people... what happened to OBITO! XD All of that meaning... I do not own Naruto. I'd like to... but don't. -frowns- I blab to much...  
**p.s. **I do own this story. HA! XD I got this idea randomly watching Naruto at the beach... this story doesn't fit with anything I was doing though...

**---**

**Prologue:**

**Uchiha: Mikoto. Fugaku. Sasuke - 16. Itachi - 18.  
****Uzumaki: Naruto - 16. Kyuubi - 18.  
**(Iruka adopter Naruto and Kyuubi. Iruka and Kakashi are a couple. Jirayia and Tsunade aren't related to Naruto or Kyuubi in anyway, but they have always been there. That's why they are their Aunt and Uncle. Jirayia and Tsunade are brother and sister.)  
**Umino: Iruka.  
****Hatake: Kakashi.  
****Sannin: Jirayia. Tsunade.  
****Hyuuga:** **Hiashi. Hinata - 15. Hanabi - 8. Neji - 16.  
****Yamanaruno: Sakura - 15. Ino - 15.  
**(Ferternal Twins.)  
**Narazuka: Shikamaru - 16. Kiba - 16.  
**(Ferernal Twins.)  
**Aburichi: Shino - 16. Choji - 15. Tenten - 15.  
**(Choji's adopted.)  
**Sarutobi: Asuma. Konohamaru - 8.  
**(Asuma is Konohamaru's uncle.)  
**Sabaku: Gaara - 16. Temari - 16. Kankuro - 18.  
**(Ferternal Twins. Gaara and Temari.)  
**Others: Haku - 17. Zabuza - 18. Deidara - 17. Sasori - 18. Lee - 16. Udon - 8. Mogei - 8. **

**---**

**Teachers: Kakashi. Iruka. Asuma. Kurenai. Gai. Ibiki. Anko. Hayate. Genma. Radiou. Jirayia. Orochimaru.  
****Principal: Tsunade.  
****Nurse: Shizune.  
****Seniors: Haku. Zabuza. Kyuubi. Itachi. Deidara. Sasori. Kankuro.  
Juniors: Naruto. Gaara. Kiba. Sasuke. Shikamaru. Lee. Shino. Neji. Temari.  
****Sophmore: Choji. Tenten. Sakura. Hinata. Ino.  
****3rd Grade: Hanabi. Konohamaru. Mogei. Udon. **

**---**

**Couples:  
****SasukeNaruto.  
****TachiKyuubi.  
****DeidaraSasori.  
****NejiGaara.  
****ZabuHaku.  
****ChojiIno.  
****LeeSakura.  
****KibaHinata.  
****ShikamaruTemari.  
****KonohamaruHanabi.  
****UdonMogei.  
****KakaRuka.**

**---**

**Naruto: Blonde Hair. Blue Eyes.  
****Sasuke: Black Hair. Black Eyes.  
****Kyuubi: Blonde Hair w/ Red Highlights. Green Eyes.  
****Itachi: Black Hair. Black Eyes.  
****Deidara: Blonde Hair. Blue Eyes.  
****Sasori: Red Hair. Brown Eyes.  
****Zabuza: Black Hair. Brown Eyes.  
****Haku: Black Hair. Brown Eyes.  
****Choji: Brown Hair. Brown Eyes.  
****Ino: Blonde Hair. Blue Eyes.  
****Lee: Black Hair. Black Eyes.  
****Sakura: Pink Hair. Green Eyes.  
****Kiba: Brown Hair. Brown Eyes.  
****Hinata: BlueishBlack Hair. Very Light Blue Eyes.  
****Neji: Brown Hair. Very Light Blue Eyes.  
****Shikamaru: Black Hair. Brown Eyes.  
****Gaara: Red Hair. Green Eyes.  
****Shino: Black Hair. Green Eyes. (I know... You never see his eyes... My Fanfic!)  
****Tenten: Brown Hair. Brown Eyes.  
****Temari: Blonde Hair. Hazle Eyes.  
****Kankuro: Brown Hair. Brown Eyes.**

**---**

**A/N: Okay... So I changed things up. -nods- Sowwie. Lotsa editing done.**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: **Sasuke and Itachi are sent away to their cousin Neji's house for a year. They comes around August, and have to start school in September. They go back home in August on the next year. So like August to August. -nods- Sasuke wants to leave sooner than August, but that might change when he runs into a certain blonde? Hmmm... -smiles- -wiggles eyebrows- (Or I would if I could... You get it...) One question... Why are Sasuke and Itachi sent away? o.o (Didn't think of that, did'ja!)  
**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai. Fluff. Voilence. Drugs. Rape. Lotsa Dialoge. Bad Grammar and Spelling. Uhh... More... Yes... More...  
**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah. I don't own him.. Yes, Naruto. Nor any of his little friends.

**Chapter One:**

**Two years ago. **_**Sasuke - 14, Freshman. Itachi - 16, Sophmore.**_

_"Sasuke!" Mikoto screamed at the sight of her son laying on his bedroom floor. Beside him, a needle. In the needle, heroine. She knelt down beside him and scooped him up into her arms. She ran into Itachi's room. When she came threw the door with Sasuke in her arms, he freaked. _

_"I'll call the hospital." Itachi said reahcing over his bed, gabbing the phone, an dialing 911._

_Once Sasuke was at the hospital, inside his room for tesing, still not awake, Mikoto sat down with Itachi outside Sasuke's room. Mikoto put her hand on Itachi's thigh. "Itachi." She said softly. "Where did Sasuke get the heroine from?"_

_Itachi let a tear slip out. "Me..." He cried._

_"Why did you have heroine?"_

_"I-I-I... I got it from some guy. I wasn't planing on using it... so I hid it. I guess... Sasuke found it." Itachi parcially lied._

_"Why would Sasuke use such a thing?"_

_"He hates his life mother." Mikoto starred ar Itachi wide-eyed, confused. "Mother. Incase you haven't noticed, sasuke gets picked on at school. Ever since I left that school, everyone seems to hate him. I only know this because I've seen it. He gets beat up. Those bruises, they weren't accidents Mother."_

_Mikoto cried. "How could I have not noticed it." Itachi hugged her. "I'm such a bad mother."_

_"No Mother. We just didn't pay any attention to Otouto." Itachi said hugging his mother even more._

_"Mikoto." Fugaku said walking up to Mikoto and Itachi._

_"Oh Fugaku." Mikoto ran up into her husbands arms._

_"It's okay. He'll be okay." Fugaku said smoothing his wife._

_Itachi sighed. 'This is all my fault. Only if... I wish I had never befriended that guy. he's nothing but evil. I promise Kami-sama, If you let Otouto live, I'll never deal with drugs again.' He cried to himself. (A/N: Itachi used it once... ONCE! ...but I still love my Tachi-kun! -hugs Itachi plushie-)_

_Four days later, Sasuke was allowed to leave. Of course, he was given medicine. And, Of course, Fugaku was... himself._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT IT FROM YOU!?" Fugaku yelled at Itachi._

_"Fugaku. Please. He said he got it from some kid. He said he never used it." Mikoto said trying to hold down her husband._

_"I DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" Fugaku yelled._

_"Hit me. I dare ya!" Itachi yelled back._

_"Aniki! Stop it! Father, I found the drugs on my own..." Sasuke said._

_"Where did you find them?" Fugaku asked._

_"My room. We already established that." Itachi said._

_"Why I alta..." Fugaku said waving his fist at Itachi._

_"Fugaku! He's your son!" Mikoto yelled._

_"No son of mine is a drug user!" He yelled._

_"I told you! It was a one nigth thing! I never used it again!" Itachi yelled._

_"So you did use it. You lied to me." Fugaku said softly. "More importantly, you lied to your mother!" Fugaku punched Itachi._

_"Aniki!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Itachi!" Mikoto yelled with tears. "Please." She cried. "I don't want anyone to g-get hurt."_

_Fugaku had left with Mikoto. Sasuke and Itachi still there._

_"Otouto..." Itachi said softly. "...don't get involved with the wrong people." And he walked off._

_For Sauske, Yes, He wanted to die. he hated his life. That was why he used the drugs. He wanted more. He couln't live anymore. Look what he did. He tore his family apart. (A/N: This is kinda what Sauske's thinking...)_

_It had been a couple days, and Sasuke was walking home from school. "Hey kid." Someone said to him from an ally. He was tall, pale, and had dark blue hair._

_"Who are you?" Sasuke asked._

_"The names Kisame..." The blue haired man said. (A/N: No fishy man! Human! Kisa-kun!!!)_

_"What do you want with me?" Sasuke asked. Kisame took a bag of pot out of his pocket. "That's..."_

_"Yeah. If you don't like it... I have other choises..." Kisame said smirking._

_"Heroine." Sasuke said softly looking t the ground. "Do you have any?" Kisame nodded._

_"It'll be a price though."_

_"Name it." Sasuke said despritely. Kisame smirked again._

_"I'll give you one (A/N: Uhg... I don't knwo drug talk XD ) dose for fifty bucks." He pulled out A needle from a little case he had. _

_"FIFTY?!" _

_"Take it or leave it."_

_"But.. I don't have any money..." Sasuke said._

_"You can pay me on the next round." Sasuke starred at him confused. "You'll be back. This stuff is stong." 'Stronger than the stuff I gave your brother.'_

_"I'll do it."_

_"You sure?" Sasuke nodded._

_After a week of this, Sasuke was adicted. His parents didn't notice. They were always to busy to notice anything. He walked up to Kisame. "You won't get anymore kid, unless I get my pay."_

_"But... I need it. I need it now!" Sasuke said._

_"Not unless I get my pay."_

_"Please! I'll do anything!"_

_"Anything?" Kisame asked with a smirk. Sasuke gulped and nodded. "How old are you boy?"_

_"Fourteen. I'll be fiveteen in a month."_

_"Fresh meat." Kisame said under his breath. "I'll give you the stuff."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, but in return... you have to come by here later tonight... and let me have you..."_

_"Let you... have me... You mean sex?" Kisame nodded. "I'm a virgin..."_

_"We don't have to do that. I just want someone to play with." Kisame said. _

_"If I have sex with you... you'll give me the stuff?" Kisame nodded. "Okay. I'll do it." (A/N: Don't do it Sasy-kun! -hugs Sasuke plushie.- eek!) Kisame injected the stuff it into his arm. It only hurt for a sec, but he had gotten used to it._

_"Remeber kid. Come back around 1:00." Kisame said walking off into the alley. Sasuke gulped. What had he just done? He shook his head. He didn't care. EVen faster way to die, and get away from this life._

_Sasuke got home around 5:00. "Sasuke. Welcome home." Mikoto said as he walked in the door. He just waved and headed to his room. After homework, dinner, and other things, Sasuke looked at his clock. It read 10:00. Sasuke sighed. He had to do this now._

_At 12:30 Sasuke's alarm went off. He qucikly turned it off, got dressed and headed out his door. He got to his front door, and left._

_"Hey kid." Kisame said as Sasuke showed up. "Surprised you showed. Thought I'd have to track you down."_

_"I promised I come." Sasuke said._

_Kisame walked slwoly over to Sasuke. He started kissing the side of Sasuke neck. Sasuke moaned. Wait.. He moaned? He coudln't be enjoying this, could he? Kisame slipped a hand up Sasuke's shirt, rubbing his chest. Then he removed Sasuke's shirt. He began to lick all over his chest. Sasuke's flung backwards and he let out another moan. "Mmm... Sasuke... You taster good. How do your 'other parts' taste?" Kisame asked smirking. He then took Sasuke's hand and led him back into the alley. He opened a door, where there was a room. in the room was a bed. On the bed, Sasuke. Kisame unbuckled Sasuke's pants, tugged them off, and threw them across the room. Kisame removed both his and Sauske's clothes till they were in just boxers. Kisame pulled down Sasuke's boxers to his ankles, then only to remove his own. He made Sasuke kneel on his bed, and bend over. Without any warning he trusted himself into Sasuke. Sasuke screamed out in pain. (A/N: -sob- Sasy-kun) Kisame waited for Sauske to get used to it, then begane to thrust in and out of Sauske faster and harder._

_"KAMI!" Sasuke yelled out. Kisame smiked. He finally pulled out of Sasuke. Sasuke collasped. "I could get to paying this way." Sasuke said. Kisame smirked. _

_"So could I." _

_Sasuke eventually started paying for the heroine with his body, or Kisame's body. He was addicted to the heroine, and he couldn't keep borrowing money from his parents. They'd realize something, so he keep paying for it with sex. In some weird way, he enjoyed it._

_When school stopped, it was harder for Sauske to go to Kisame, but he 'needed' to, so he did. He'd sneak out at night like the other days._

_Then Sasuke started his Sophmore year, he was still adicted. But, he became less addicted when he met someone. A boy named Sachi. Sasuke's first love. Mitoko was very happy for her son. Itachi was happy too. He had thought sasuke was doing bad things because he was sneaking out. When Sasuke said that he had a boyfriend, Itachi thought THAT was the reason he was always sneaking out. Fugaku was kinda upset, but you know him. _

_One day Sasuke and Sachi were walking back from school to Sauske's house. Unfortunately, Kisame was there. "Sasuke. I haven't seen you lately." He said walking up to Sauske and Sachi. Sachi looked at the man in hate. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Sachi. Sasuke's boyfriend. Who are you?"_

_"Boyfriend?" He asked turning toward Sasuke. "I thought what we had was special." Kisame said to Sauske with a soft, fake, voice._

_"Shut up." Sachi said. "Sasuke told me about you. Kisame, right? Sasuke's stopping! He's doing anymore drugs, so that means stay away from him!" Kisame grabbing Sachi by the collar of his shirt._

_"What did you say punk?"_

_"Stay away from him!" Sachi yelled._

_"Kisame! Please leave him out of this!"_

_"You brought him into this." Kisame said._

_"I'm not scared of you!" Sachi yelled._

_Kisame threw him to the ground. "You should be."_

_Sasuke helped Sachi up. "Don't get involved... please Sachi-kun." Sasuke._

_"I have to. If I don't, he'll keep hurting the person I love." Sachi said._

_"I bet your boyfriend hasn't evern told you evreything!" Kisame said. _

_"I know enough!" Sachi yelled._

_"Did you know that your 'boyfriend' has used heroine for almost a year now. It'll be hard for him to just stop."_

_"I'll be there to help him!" Sachi said._

_"Do you know how he payed me?" Kisame asked with a smirk._

_"No." Sasuke mumbled._

_"You're dating a whore! He had sex with me to pay off the money he owed for the drugs."_

_"Noo.." Sasuke said. Sachi hugged him, and turned towards Kisame._

_"I don't care. Drugs do things to you that you don't want to." He whispered._

_"You... don't... think I'm... a whore?" Sasuke asked._

_"Of course not." Sachi said. "You're not the whore. He is."_

_"You'll pay for that!" Kisame pulled a gun out of his pants.(A/N: Like how people hide guns...)He pointed it at Sasuke. "Whores don't diserve to live once they're done with their payment." Kisame said putting his finger on the triger. "Time to go." He pulled the triger. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly._

_**BANG!**_

_'Why am I not dead? Did he miss me?' Sasuke asked himself. 'Am I dead?' He heard the gun shot. What happened? He opened his eyes. "No.." He said quietly. "NO!" He yelled falling to his knees. Sachi had jumped infront of him._

_"Shouldn't have done that kid." Kisame said laughing. Then he heard police sirens, so he took off running._

_"Sachi..." Sasuke said picking Sachi up in his lap. Sasuke was holding Sachi's head up with one arm. The other arm was shaking him gently. "Sachi.. please... don't die..." He cried._

_"Sa...suke..." Sachi said softly._

_"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke asked with tears running down his cheeks onto Sachi._

_"Because -cough- I love you Sasuke -cough-"_

_"You... do?" Sachi nodded slightly. "I... love you too... so you can't leave me... please... don't go Sachi..."_

_"Remember Sasuke... You're not a whore..." Sasuke smiled slightly. "I love you..."_

_"I love you too Sachi..." Sasuke said grabbing Sachi's hand. Sachi slowly closed his eyes. Sasuke cried, and craddled Sachi's lifeless body._

_Sasuke was sent to the hospital to make sure he was okay. The doctors found traces of heroine in his blood. They told Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi. Mikoto began to cry. Fugaku tried to cheer her up. Itachi asked if he could visit hi brother. The doctor said yes._

_"Sasuke..." Itachi said sitting down next to Sasuke. "...the doctores found traces of heroine in your blood... again..."_

_"I know."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because... I'm a heroine addict. I'm the reason Sachi died. I'm the reason Mother and Father hate you. I'm the cause of everything." Sasuke said crying._

_"That's not true.." Itachi said._

_"How come I cant have love? Mother, Father, Sachi..."_

_"I love you Otouto. You're my brother. I care for you."_

_"Thanks Aniki, but don't. Anyone who loves me gets hurt."_

_Sasuke told his parents and brother about everything. From the drugs, to the sex, to Sachi. _

_"I can't stand this anymore!" Fugaku yelled. "It was okay the first time because you were un aware, but now!"_

_"Don't blame him. It's not his fault!" Itachi yelled. "I should be blamed for everything! He found it in my room!"_

_"That was that one time!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Boys!" Mikoto yelled. "Your father and I have decided... we're sending you away for a year. Maybe that will help you, Sasuke."_

_That night Itachi and Sasuke packed. Sasuke packed something else though, a rasorblade. Eversince Sachi left him, he'd been in a depression. He thought cutting himself would help. He thought it was._

_So Sasuke and Itachi were sent to their cousin Hinata and Neji's house. Only Neji and Hiashi, Hinata's father, knew what happened. Hinata and Hanabi did not._

**---**

**A/N: I did some editing. I made this a whole chapter! So it's kinda messed up but... w/e. Hope you liked it! Reviews are most kindly welcomed! So are other things!  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:**


	3. Chapter Two

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai. Fluff. Violence. Drugs. Rape. Bad Grammar and Spelling.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. -sob- Upseting... I know... -sigh-

**Comment: **I've decided to start with Naruto instead of Sasuke with the Hyuugas. I didn't say this before, but he had a bad life too. Please read and review please!

**EditingComment: **This chapter has been edited because I made a mistake with the Aniki and Otouto.

**Chapter Two:**

-**Flashback-**

_"Minato, wh-what are you doing here?" Kushina Uzuamki asked seeing her ex in her kitchen. She dropped the bags in her hands when she saw him._

_"Kushina... Suprised to see me?" Minato asked walking closer to her._

_"You're... supposed to be in jail." She hissed._

_"Supossed to." He repeated her._

_"Why are you out?"_

_"I excaped." He said smirking._

_"Kaasan! Kaasan!" Little seven year old Naruto yelled running into the kitchen. He looked at his father in disbelief. "Otasan?" Naruto asked shocked. "N-no way. You're dead..." Naruto chocked out._

_"Is that what your mother said?" Minato asked taking a step towards with 'son'._

_"MINATO! Step away from my son!" Kushina yelled making Naruto flinch._

_"Our son." He said._

_"No. He's not 'our' son, he's __**my**__ son." She corrected him._

_"Kaasan... Otasan... you said he was... dead..." Naruto felt like crying. Why had his mother lied to him?_

_"Kaasan! Niisan!" Kyuubi yelled. The nine year old boy came running in. "Kaasan, why are you-" He froze when he saw his 'father'. "What are you doing here?" Kyuubi hissed._

_"Aniki... That's Otasan... How can you be so mean? He's not dead!" Naruto yelled to his older brother._

_"He should be!" Kyuubi yelled angerly. "Otouto..." His voice calmed down. "Our so called 'Otasan' is evil."_

_"No... Otasan.. he's nice." Naruto told himself._

_"Naru-kun... Please believe us." Kushina said in a soft voice._

_"Naruto." Minato said getting Naruto's attention. "Are you going to believe me, or these people who lied to you?"_

_"I-I don't know..."Naruto said crying._

_Minato kneeled down beside his 'son'. "Naruto.."_

_"BACK AWAY!" Kushina yelled._

_"Naruto... Look at me... I'm your father..." Minato said._

_"I-I know... I believe you otasan..." Naruto said hugging his father._

_"Naruto..." Kyuubi said._

_"I won't let you take him from me Minato." Kushina said._

_Minato took a gun out from his pants. "Shut up Kushina. I never liked you. Never loved you. You were nothing to me. I wanted you dead, so let's make that happen."_

_"Otasan." Naruto said tugging on Minato's pants leg. "Don't hurt Kaasan."_

_"I'm doing what's best." Minato assured him._

_Kyuubi had dissapeard, Minato noticed. "Where did he go?" He yelled. Then, he heard sirens. "Shit." He cursed. "That brat called the police." Minato kept the gun pointed at Kushina. Kyuubi reapeared._

_"Give up. The police are here." Kyuubi said in a confidence voice._

_"Doesn't mean I can't do this," Minato pulled the trigger on the gun, shooting Kushina in gut._

_"KAASAN!" Both Uzuamki boys yelled as they watched their mother bleed from the stomach._

_"Kyuu-kun... Naru-kun... run..." She said softly._

_"Noo! Kaasan! Don't go!" Kyuubi said kneeling down beside his mother._

_"Kyuu-kun... take care :cough: or your brother :cough: for me..." She whipsered to him._

_He shook his head. "No. You have to. Please kaasan." Kyuubi cried. His mother lifted up her hand and cupped is face._

_"I love you," She loked to Naruto. "Both of you." Her hand fell to the ground, her eyes shut, her heart... stopped beating. _

_"kaasan?" Kyuubi shook her. "Kaasan!" He yelled. "KAASAN!" He hugged his mother's lifeless body. "Why?" He whispered._

_"Otasan... Why?" Naruto asked his father._

_"It was for your be-"_

_"YOU BASTARD!" Kyuubi yelled turning from his mother. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY DID YOU COME BACK INTO OUR LIVES? WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AWAY?" Kyuubi asked._

_"Because, I can do as I please." He simply said._

_"THIS IS THE POLICE. OPEN UP!" They heard from outside. "WE GOT A CALL, AND HEARD A GUN SHOT! IS ANYONE IN THERE?!" There was a bunch of banging on the door._

_"Don't say a word." Minato warned the boys. He dragged Naruto into the hallways._

_"DON'T TOUCH OTOUTO!!" Kyuubi yelled._

_"Shutup or i'll kill him too." Minato warned Kyuubi. He stayed quiet. Minato took Naruto in his mother's room._

_"Otasan... I don't wanna lose you again..." Naruto cried. "Kaasan's gone... You won't leave me will you?"_

_"Naruto... Do you love you Otasan?" Minato asked sitting Naruto on the bed next to him._

_Naruto smiled a bit, "Of course I do Otasan. I love you, Kaasan, and Aniki."_

_"Good, because I love you too Naruto." Minato said rubbing Naruto's inner thigh. Naruto smiled. "Naruto-kun." His father said. "Would you like to help me?" Naruto nodded._

_"I'll do anything to keep Otasan happy." Naruto said._

_"Anything?" Naruto nodded. Minato stood up. He pulled Naruto's shirt off over his head._

_"Hehe. What are you doing Otasan?" Naruto asked when his father began taking off his pants._

_"You're going to make Otasan very happy." Naruto could only nod. He was only in his underwear.(A/N: Do seven year old boys wear boxers?) Naruto was confused when his father then removed his own clothes, even his boxers. "Suck." He said sticking his hard-on penis infront of Naruto._

_"Huh?" Naruto was confused. His father... want him to put... his penis in... his mouth?_

_"Put it in your mouth and suck." Minato said soving his penis in Naruto's face. Naruto gulped. He did what his fathre asked. He beagn sucking. "Mmm.. Naruto..." His father moaned. "Suck... faster..." Naruto did. He obeyed his father's wishes. "Uh-mm... I'm gonna... Uh!" His father came in his mouth. Naruto didn't like the taste. He quickly stopped what he was doing and spit the white stuff out. His father looked at him with eyes that said 'I want more'. He pushed Naruto on the bed, pinning him down. He let one hand wonder down Naruto's chest to his enderwear. He leaned in, kissing Naruto's neck all over. His hand still moving down. He got to Naruto's undergarments and squeezed, making Naruto 'eep'. His father slipped one hand into his underwear, moving it around. Naruto soon became hard, not knowing what was happening. (A/N: People can enjoy the plessure... even if they don't want to.) Minato removed Naruto's underwear, then turned him on his stomach. "What... are you- AH!" Naruto screamed in pain and he felt his fathers member push into him without warning. Minato pulled back and pushed in again and again. Minato moaned as Naruto screamed his lungs away. It hurt so much. Whywould his father be causing him so much pain? He finally pulled out. He grabbed a knife from his pants on the floor. He took it to his son's face. "This is so you can never forget me." He cut six lines on Naruto's face. Three on each cheek. _

_"NARUTO?" Someone yelled from outside the door. The door opened and two police men walked in. They saw no man, only a small child laying on the bed, naked and bleeding. One officer quickly grabbed a towle and wrapped the child in it. He picked the kid up in his arms and carried him out._

_"N-naruto?" Kyuubi asked as he saw the police officers walk out ofhis house with a boy in their arms. "NARUTO!" He ran up to the men. "M-my brother.. Is he okay?"_

_The man who wasn't holding Naruto talked to Kyuubi. "You're brother will live. He was injured though. Please come with us to the hospital." Kyuubi nodded and got into the ambulance with the two men and Naruto. They had Naruto hooked up to a machine. _

_"What about my kaasan?"_

_"Sorry kid, she's not gonna make it." Kyuubi felt like crying again. "Is there anyone you can live with? Like a family member?" Kyuubi shook his head. "We'll have to put you in the Konoha Orphanage." The man explained._

_"Naruto and I won't be split up will we?" Kyuubi asked the man._

_"No. We'll keep you together. You've been through enough." Kyuubi nodded and turned back to his brother's body. He grabbed his hand._

_"I don't wanna lose you too Naruto. Don't go. You're all I have left."_

**-End Flashback-**

"Naruto! Kyuubi! Come on! The bus will be here any minute!" Their new father yelled to the top of the steps. His name is Iruka. Umino Iruka. He adopted the boys when they were ten and twelve. Now the boy are fiveteen and seventeen.

The two boys rushed down the stairs. "Bye Iruka!" Kyuubi yelled grabbing an apple off the counter and running out the door.

"Why can't you drive us?" Naruto asked slowly walking into the kitchen, where Iruka was now seated.

"Because, you're a student. Ride the bus. Besides, you know I don't drive to school. Kakashi drives me." Iruka said.

"Yeah, and we don't wanna disturb your 'before sex time'." Naruto mocked his new father.

"N-Naruto!" Iruka yelled furiously. He was a deep shade of red.

"RUKA!" A loud noise rung through the house. "MY DOLPHIN!" Kakashi came into the kitchen. He looked at Naruto, "Shouldn't you be going to catch your bus?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto grabbed a banana and ran out, chasing after his brother.

"Ready to go my Ruka-Dolphin?" Kakashi asked.

"Only if you promise not to call me that infront of the students again." Kakashi nodded, then picked Iruka up bride style, and carried him out to the car.

---

**A/N: So there's Naruto's life. He has gotten better since then, but he never falls in love. Until he meets Sasuke of course! Sasuke feels the same way... Ruka and Kakashi make the best parents! I want them to be mine! XD Lucky Naru-kun and Kyuu-kun! **

**Lots Of Love,**

**SakuraKissy/Tori**

**:hearts:**


	4. Chapter Three

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai. Fluff. Voilence. Drugs. Rape. Lotsa Dialoge. Bad Grammar and Spelling. Uhh... More... Yes... More...  
**Disclaimer:** Me Gusta Choco-Lah-Tay! Mmm.. Huh? Oh... I don't own Naruto, but I own this chocolate!  
**Comment: **I changed Shikamaru and Kiba's relationship. It was they were ferternal twins, but now they're just 10 months apart, still in same grade.  
**Teachers: **Gai_**(All Gym)**_. Iruka_**(All Art)**_.**  
**-Kakashi_**(10th Math)**_. Jirayia_**(10th English)**_. Anko_**(10th Science)**_. Orochimaru_**(10th Social Studies)**_.  
-Hayate_**(11th Math)**_. Radiou_**(11th English)**_. Genma_**(11th Science)**_. Ibiki_**(11th Social Studies)**_.  
**Principal: **Tsunade.  
**Seniors: **Haku. Zabuza. Kyuubi. Itachi. Deidara. Sasori. Kankuro. **  
Juniors: **Naruto. Gaara. Kiba. Sasuke. Shikamaru. Lee. Shino. Neji. Temari.  
**Sophmore: **Choji. Tenten. Sakura. Hinata. Ino.

**Chapter Three:**

"I don't like this place." Sasuke said as he walked into his new school with his cousins, Neji and Hinata, and his brother, Itachi.

"Give it a chance, Sasuke." Itachi said patting his brother on the back. He glared at his brother. Itachi just smiled and took his hand away.

"It's a great school, Sasuke-kun. Neji is in most of your classes, so you should be okay." Hinata said. (A/N: Notice anything?)

"That makes everything better." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Just try to get along with everyone Sauske. No beating up people." Neji warned Sasuke. "I'm hed of the SCA, and President of the Junior class. I don't wanna make you get expelled or anything..."

"Neji-niisan wouldn't do that..." Hinata told. (A/N: See it yet?)

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm off. Seniors this way!" Itachi said waving goodbye.

"Hinata!!!" Came the scream of three girls. Friends of Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten. They all came running up.

"Hi Neji-san." Tenten sid blushing at the boy.

"Good morning Tenten-san." Neji gave her a peck on the cheek. She almost fainted. Sakura and Ino giggled.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke. "Who is this handsome piece of work?" Ino giggled.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, this is my cousin Sasuke-kun. He's going to be here for a year. He's in Neji-niisan's grade." Hinata explained. (A/N: If you don't see it by now... you're blind!)

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura said stepping infront of Sasuke. She batted her eyes at him.

"Move Forehead! He doesn't want to see you." She pushed Sakura out of the way and stood infront on Sauske.

"Like he wants to see you either Ino-pig!" Sakura pulled Ino away from Sasuke.

The bell rung. "Come on Ino, Sakura, let's go to class." Hinata said pulling the two away and going to class. (A/N: If anyone see's it, lemme know. First to figure what it... Get's... Nothing! XD)

"I might have to hurt them..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, Hiashi-sama told you not to gte in trouble. Listen to him, please." Neji said to Sasuke.

"What's with them anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"They're little girls who think every guy is hott. Sakura and Ino are twins, feternal."

"No wonder... They act alike." Sauske mumbled. The two walked down the hallways, not speaking another word. Sasuke followed Neji to class, because they had first period math together. Neji walked in and took a seat next to a boy with brown hair up in a pony-tail. Neji called him Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, this is Sasuke, my cousin. Sasuke, this is Shikamaru, one of the other few smart people in this school." Neji explained.

"School is troublesome... Why can't we just stay outside and watch the clouds go by?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why do people die?" Sasuke asked. "It's a part of life, like school." Shikamaru didn't really understand the explanation, because he was comparing death and school. Neji understood. (A/N: OMG! Shika didn't understand! The world's ending!)

"Welcome to Algerbra Two." The mathmatics teacher said walking into the toom. His hair, silver. His eyes were two different colors. One black, the other had a redish tent to it. (A/N: Imagine Kakashi without his mask... OMG! A MASKLESS KAKASHI?! O.O)

"I hear we have a new student." The man said looking around. Sasuke rose his hand slightly. "Ahh.. Welcome to my class. I'm Hatake Kakashi. You will adress me as Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke nodded. "Let's call roll. Hyuuga Neji?" Neji rose his hand. "Sabaku Gaara?" A redhead who sat next to a boy with short brown hair rose his hand. "Sabaku Temari?" A blonde headed girl that was seated on the other side of Gaara rose her hand. "Narazuka Shikamaru?" Shikamaru mumbled 'here' and then something about roll being troublesome. "Narazuka Kiba." The boy with brown hair seated next to Gaara rose his hand. He ended up being Shikamaru's younger brother. "Aburichi Shino." A boy in the front with short black hair rose his hand. "Rock Lee-"

"YOSH!" Lee yelled standing up. He was sitting infront of Neji, who pulled him down into his seat.

"And Uzuma-"

"I'm here!" Naruto yelled running into the classroom. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. He looked like an angle, blonde hair, blue eyes. Was he real?

"Naruto.. you're late." Kakashi said tapping his foot on the ground.

"I ran into some trouble on the way here." Naruto said smiling at the sensei.

"Please take a seat." Kakashi said marking Naruto present on his roll. Naruto took a seat behind Kiba. Sasuke still couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. Yes, he was gay, but he promised himself never to fall in love again after... after Sachi passed away. Love was nothing good for him or anyone who wanted it from him. He turned his head away from the blonde, paying attention to the teacher. Yet, did he know the blonde was looking at him, wondering, 'Who's this boy? When did he get here?' And much more.

**---**

**A/N: It was short, but it seemed like a right place to stop... Hehe. They saw each other! I know everyone wanted them to meet, but that'll have to wait. Sowwie... As for chapter two, I know I messed up on the Otouto and Aniki. My bad... I'll have to fix it another day. It's 2 AM and I have to get up at 6 AM for school. Nighty night! Or morning... whenever your reading this... Four will be up soon.  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:**


	5. Chapter Four

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai. Fluff. Violence. Drugs. Rape. Lotsa Dialoge. Bad Grammar and Spelling.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... Stop asking! XD  
**Comment: **_**ScarletButterfly91**_ found out first what was with all the A/N's in chapter 3... Hinata doesn't stutter! _**Bloody-Plunder**_ was second! I'm sorry I made Hinata not stutter, it is her personality, but this is my fanfic!  
**Comment: **I'm adding more characters in. They're all seniors. You'll find out who they are.

**Chapter Four:**

Sasuke was relieved to find out that his next class he was away from that blonde, he could concentrait, or so he thought. He was so wrong. He kept seeing the blonde in his head. His golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes of the ocean, he was an angle.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Neji asked his cousin. Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and nodded. "You haven't writen anything down. No notes, nothing. What's wrong?"

"It's... It's nothing." Sasuke said to the Hyuuga.

"Don't lie to me Uchiha." Neji said in an angry tone of voice.

"Well... There's this gu-person in ur first period class. I couldn't keep my eyes away."

"Who is he?"

"How do you know it's a he?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Only one girl in out first period, Sasuke." Neji chuckled. "So who is it?"

"I don't know his name, but he was..." Sasuke stopped himself. 'No. I can't fall for anyone. Everyone who falls for me ends up hurt, or worse... dead.'

"Sasuke?" Neji asked concerned.

"Neji, you know what happened. I can't fall for anyone. It's just not right. Everyone... they all got hurt someway or another." Sasuke explained.

"Uchiha." Their second period social studies teacher Orochimaru said. "Being new does not give you the right to chat away in my class."

"My apologies." Sasuke said bowing his head.

"And Hyuuga... You should know by now. Plus, you're my star student."

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sensei. It won't happen again." Neji said bowing his head.

"It had better not. I wouldn't want to be the one to give you your first detention, both of you." Orochimaru warned then went back to teaching.

"He's troublesome..." Shikamaru said softly.

---

"Sasori..." The blonde boy named Deidara wined.

"Deidara... I don't think Kyuubi wan't us getting involved in his love life." The red head named Sasori said to his boyfriend.

"But Sasori! He needs a man!"

"Then I'll go with him." Deidara gasped.

"You're joking... right?" Deidara asked concerned.

"Of course. I'd never leave you." Sasori gave Deidara a peck on the lips.

"Get a room." Kyuubi said walking into the classroom and taking a seat beside his two friends.

"KYUUBI! We were just talking about you, wern't we Sasori?"

"Mmhm." Sasori gave a small nod.

"What about me?" Kyuubi asked looking at Deidara.

"You need to find a man." Deidara said.

"No." Kyuubi said.

"But-"

"No Deidara. I don't need anyone."

"Everyone needs someone!" Genma, their third period science teacher said. He was listening in on their conversation.

"Genma-sensei..." Kyuubi said. "Go harrass your boyfriend, and leave us out of it."

"I would, but Raidou is always busy..." He frowned. "And his stuborn brother, Hayate, won't let me near him."

"Not our problem." Kyuubi mumbled.

"Aww... Poor Genma-sensei!" Deidara yelled. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see Sasori!" Deidara wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you just tell Hayate that Raidou is your boyfriend, and you guys can be together if you want to." Kyuubi said.

"Why didn't I think of that..." Genma said.

"Because you're dumb." Kyuubi muttered.

_Knock Knock_

"Uhh... Hello." A boy with long raven black hair. "I'm Uchiha Itachi... This is my first day."

"AHH!" Genma left the three boys and went to the front of them room. "Welcome. Welcome." Genma said letting Itachi in. "Please, come in, take a seat." Itachi walked in. Eleven people were in the class that Itachi noticed. "Take a seat behind Deidara. Deidara, raise your hand." Deidara rose his hand, Itachi took a seat behind him. "Now, roll. Let's see... Haku, Zabuza, Pein, Konan, Zetsu(He is a human with black hair and green highlights.) Hidan, Kakazu(He is a human with black hair.) Tobi(No mask, both eyes, and black short hair.) Sasori, Deidara, Kyuubi, and now... Itachi. That's everyone, right? Right." Genma put his roll away. "I'm going to be picking lab partners today. Luckily, Itachi came at a good time, we have twelve kids in here. First will be Haku and Zabuza. Pein and Konan. Hidan and Kakazu. Zetsu and Tobi. Deidara and Sasori. Kyuubi and Itachi. That's everyone. Please meet with your partner. We'll start labs tomorrow. Right now I have to go see a certain sensei!" Genma raced out the door.

"He's always like that." Deidara said walking up to Itachi.

"Dediara, right?" Itachi asked. Deidara nodded. "And you guys are..?" He asked refering to Sasori and Kyuubi.

"This is Sasori, my boyfriend!" Deidara said latching onto Sasori.

"I'm Kyuubi, you're lab partner." Itachi smiled at him.

"Kyuubi!" Someone yelled. It was Haku. "Kyuubi... How's Naruto-kun doing? I haven't seen him in a long time!"

"He's fine Haku." Kyuubi ashured him.

"I hope I have Art or Gym with him!" Haku said jumping up and down.

"Haku... Don't annoy the people." Haku's boyfriend Zabuza said dragginghim back to their seats. Itachi just laughed to himself.

"Who's that girl?" He asked.

"Boy." The three guys said at the same time.

"Oh." Itachi said.

"Everyone makes that mistake..." Sasori said to Itachi.

"Who's Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"My brother. He's a junior." Kyuubi explained.

"My brother's a junior too." Itachi said smiling. "Maybe they'll become friends."

"Sasori!" Deidara yelled. "We need to get Naruto someone too!" He said to his boyfriend.

"Stop playing cupid Deidara. I don't need anyone. Now for my brother, you know him." Kyuubi said. Deidara frowned. Then he got an idea.

"Itachi, are you single?" Deidara asked.

"Yes..."

"We need to find you someone!" Deidara yelled. Kyuubi and Sasori sighed.

"Do you perfer guys or girls?" Deidara asked. "Though there is only one girl in the senior class."

"Guys." Itachi said. Deidara's smile grew.

'What is he thinking?' The questioned both Sasori and Kyuubi were thinking.

**---**

**A/N: YAY! Just what is Deidara thinking? Find out on chapter five! Hehe. Deidara is so girly in this. I don't know why I made him that way... but he's sooo uke! XD  
****Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
****:hearts:**


	6. Chapter Five

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai. Fluff. Violence. Drugs. Rape. Lotsa Dialoge. Bad Grammar and Spelling.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naru-kun... It sucks... XD  
**Comments: **FriendGroups: Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke. ... Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kiba. ... Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura. ... Kyuubi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi. ... Haku, Zabuza, Zetsu, Kakazu, Hidan, Tobi, Pein, Konan. ... Also, Sasori is Gaara, Temari, amd Kankuro's cousin.

**Chapter Five:**

"Sasori... I got a plan." Deidara whispered to his boyfriend out in the hall way after third period.

"Deidara... no more cupid." Sasori said.

"No. Listen! This one will work out!"

"That's what you said about Pein and Konan..."

"No my fault I didn't know they were cousins!"

"You sent him on a blind date with his cousin!"

"Sasori!" Deidara wined. "Just listen!"

Sasori sighed. "...Fine..."

"Thankyou." Deidara gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now... Itachi. I know the perfect man for him!" Sasori nodded. "You know this blonde haired fellow. He is a friend of ours, he has red highlights, and he is Itachi's lab partner. Can you guess who is mate is?" Deidara asked smiling from ear to ear.

"You... wanna hook... Itachi... up with Kyuubi?" Sasori asked stuttering.

"Yes! They would make a perfect couple!"

"No."

"Fine... I'll do it myself." Deidara walked away.

"..."

"WAIT! DEIDARA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sasori chased after his boyfriend.

---

"Gaara..." Naruto pulled his friend to the side after third period.(A/N: Which I skipped with them... It's English with Jirayia... Sowwie... But now it's fourth. Art time!) "...Who was that new kid first period?"

"His name was Sasuke Uchiha, why?"

"I was wondering. How come I only saw him in first class?"

"He's a honor student like Neji Hyuuga. They have a different sheduale than us, but the same teachers." Naruto just nodded.

"Come on guys! We don't wanna be late to Art!" Kiba said running by Naruto and Gaara.

"Best class!" Temari said running by them as well. They both looked at each other, then took off after their friends.

The four friends walked into art together. "Hey Iruka-sensei." Kiba said waving.

"Ruka-sensei!" Temari greeted the man.

"Hey sensei." Gaara said.

"Hey Dad." Naruto said.

"Hello you four, and Naruto... here I'm Sensei." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever _sensei_."

"Naruto, take a seat." Iruka said.

The desks were large tables, that couls hold six people, and there was six of each desk. Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kiba sat in the far right. Sasuke and Neji walked in. Sasuke didn't notice Naruto right away, and the same the other way around. Neji and Sasuke sat on the far left table. They we met by Shikamaru, Lee, and Shino.

Because it's art, the class was not seperated by grade, so it was all grades, so the sophmore girls and boy walked in. The five took the second left desk. The girls keep giggling and whispering the whole time.(A/N: Poor Choji...)

Then the seniors came."NARUTO!" Someone yelled. It was Haku. He ran over to Naruto's table and hugged the sitting boy. "Naruto-kun!" He shrieked.

"Hey...Haku..." Naruto chocked out.

"Haku... let go." Zabuza said walking in. Haku let go of Naruto.

"It was nice seeing you again Naruto-kun!" Haku sat in the middle left table, or the third one over, with Zabuza, Kukazu, and Hidan. The middle right table, or the fourth one over, was where Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu sat.

The only table open, the second from the left. That's where Kyuubi, Deidara, and Sasori would sit.

The three walked in, but there was an extra person with them. Kyuubi, Deidara, Sasori, and someone Naruto did not know. The guy looked a lot like the new Sasuke fellow. Speaking of Sasuke, he had his eye on Naruto the entire time. No body seemed to have noticed him _staring_ at the boy. His attention was lost from the boy when he heard "Hello Sasuke-kun." He turned his head to his brother.

"This is your brother, huh?" Kyuubi asked.

"He's cute!" Deidara yelled. Sasuke was confused. Why was this girl saying he's cute?

"And your taken Dei-kun." Sasori added.

'Kun?' Sasuke questioned in his mind.

"Ahh, hello Neji-san." Itachi said to his cousin sitting next to Neji.

"Itachi-san." Neji said to the boy.

"Will everyone please take a seat." Iruka said refering to the four standing seniors. They took their seats in the table next to Naruto and his friends.

"Hey Dei-kun!" Temari said to Deidara.

"Tem-chan! Hello!" Deidara said waving to the girl.

"Alright. Alright, let's get to work. I wanted everyone to get with partners..." As soon as he said that everyone started asking the other to be partners. "...BUT!" That got everyone's attention. "...I'll be picking your partner."

"Aww man." The whole class said.

"You mean." Kyuubi said to his adoptive father.

"I'm just doing my job." Iruka said smiling.

"No... you're evil!" Deidara yelled.

"Why can we pick our own partners?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto... Kyuubi... Deidara... Stop complaining..." Iruka said. "Kids.." he muttered sighing.

"I'M PREPARED TO RECIEVE MY PARTNER IRUKA-SENSEI!" Lee shouted standing up.

"Sit down Lee." Shino said pulling the boy into his chair.

"Now... With these partners, you will be creating a collage." Iruka explains.

"A Collage?" Sakura asked.

"A collage is regarded as a work of visual arts made from an assemblage of different forms, thus creating a new whole piece or art." Iruka said anwsering her question. Sakura nodded. "Now for partners..." Iruka picked a notepad off his desk. "...I randomly selected these. Zabuza and Haku." There was a cheer from Haku. "Pein and Konan. Zetsu and Tobi. Hidan and Kakazu. Sasori and Kyuubi. Deidara and Itachi. Those are the seniors." Deidara frowned when he wasn't working with Sasori, but he was working with Itachi... this would be great. He could find out what Itachi liked in men. "Next we have the juniors. Neji and Naruto. Sasuke and Lee. Gaara and Kiba. Temari and Shikamaru. Now Shino, I hope you don't mind, but I put you with a sophmore, your brother. It should work out." Shino nodded. "So Shino and Choji. Tenten and Hinata. Lastly, Sakura and Ino."

"You two are lucky!" Naruto said to Kiba and Gaara. "I have to be with one of those popular bastards..." He muttered.

"So do I!" Temari said.

"Yes, but you like this popular bastard." Gaara said causing Temari to turn red.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at Gaara.

"So the four of us could come to my house." Deidara said to his friends.

"You're house is to small..." Sasori said.

"Is not!" Deidara said back to his boyfriend.

"Well... Sasori's house will be filled with your cousins and their partners..." Kyuubi said to Sasori. "And my house... will be filled with Kakashi and my dad..."

"I'm sorry... I'd offer a place, but I'm staying at a cousins." Itachi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then Deidara's it is..." Sasori said sighing.

"YAY! My house!" Deidara sang.

"Hi. I'm Naruto." Naruto said to Neji. He and Temari approched their table.

"I'm Temari." Temari said to Shikamaru blushing.

"Hello." Neji said.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mummbled causing Temari to giggle. Naruto couldn't believe it. Temari first blushed... now giggling? What had the world come to?

"So Naruto. How about you come to my house and we'll work on the project." Naruto nodded. Neji wrote down his address and handed it to Naruto.

"Temari. Would you wind coming over to my house for the project? But sorry if mom and dad aren't in." Shikamaru said jotting down his address. He handed it to Temari, how almost fainthed. Alone... in a house... with Shikamaru... He dream was coming true.

Sasuke was still in shook. This angel, god, Naruto person was coming over to Neji's tonight... along with Lee, but that didn't matter. He didn't know what he was thinking. He couldn't fall fro anyone, he knew that. Besides, this guy could atract anyone he wanted, none the less a piece of trash like him. (A/N: This is kinda what he's thinking. He may be rich, but he thinks of himself as trash.) He should just give up... No one would ever love him again. No one. Never.

Then the bell rang. Time for lunch.

**---**

**A/N: Next chapter will be lunch and fourth period AND Naruto's arrival at the Hyuuga household. Deidara invits Itachi over before Kyuubi and Sasori show up. Temari does what with Shikamaru? o.o OMG! SLUT! JayKay!  
****Lots Of Love,  
****SakuraKissy/Tori  
****:hearts:**


End file.
